Hearts Bonded
by Saul T Walker
Summary: A Rozen Maiden Fan Fiction where a new way for a single Rozen Maiden to become Alice is found. Leave reviews!


**Hearts Bonded: A Rozen Maiden fan fiction by Saul T Walker**

**Chapter One: "Alice"**

It had been months since the battle to become Alice had ended, and Jun had been buried into the Rozen Maiden book, trying to see if there was any other way for the doll to become Alice. Tomoe had translated the book into English for him, so he could actually read it now; Jun flipped a page just as Shinku's case opened...

"_Jun-kun, fetch me some tea."_

Jun looked up from his book; his eyes were bloodshot, showing that he had been up all night. He adjusted his glasses and Suiseseki's case opened as well, she looked up at Jun from her case and blushed a bit, Jun closed his book and stood up, he put it back on the top shelf and made his way to the door without a word in edgewise, Suiseseki watched him and stood up, she closed her case and followed him to the kitchen, holding her wrist as she walked, Jun turned and noticed this, he paused and spoke to her gently, as he knelt down to meet her gaze.

"_Suiseseki... What's the matter with your wrist?"_

"_Oh I um...Well..."_

Jun took the dolls hand, and it fell off in his palm, Suiseseki began to cry.

"_Dogs aren't very nice...I've become Junk..." _

Suiseseki said through tears, Jun just smiled and picked her up,

"_Don't worry Sui-chan, you aren't Junk."_

Jun smiled warmly to her as he carried her down the stairs, he set her down on the counter and rolled up her sleeve a bit, since he had a contract with her, his ring began to glow a bright shade of jade green, a long thin silver thread came out of it and he held her broken hand to her wrist, the thread wrapped around her wrist and after a moment her hand was fixed. The glowing stopped, and after a moment the ring disappeared again.

"_How's that, Suiseseki?" _

Suiseseki smiled brightly and hugged him, _"Thank you Jun-kun! You really are the greatest!" _

Jun laughed a little and patted her on the back softly; he sat her back down on the counter and began to prepare the tea. Once he had finished he called up the stairs,

"_Shinku, come down for your tea!"_

He poured tea into Shinku's special cup, and a bit more into two other cups. He sat Suiseseki at the table next to him and set some sweet egg rolls on the table. A Shinku came through the door, there was a knock at the glass sliding door, and Jun looked over and saw that it was Kanaria he sighed as Shinku sat down and went to open the door,

"_Good morning Kanaria"_

"_Good morning Jun-kun" _

Kanaria made her way towards the table to sit down next to Shinku, just as Suiseseki set a teacup in front of her. Suiseseki sat down, just as Jun returned to his seat. He stared into his teacup silently, watching the steam rise from his reflection.

"_Jun"_

Shinku's voice snapped him out of his daze,

"_What is it Shinku?"_

"_What have you learned about becoming Alice?"_

Jun looked to Suiseseki, for a moment then to Kanaria, and finally to Shinku.

"_There is one other way...That doesn't involve you're Roza Mystica, but I don't think you want to hear it, I'll just keep reading."_

He glanced to Suiseseki once more, and then stood up from the table; he left the kitchen in silence, leaving his tea untouched.

"_Really...What a useless servant."_

"_Leave him alone Shinku! ...Can't you see how hard he's been working for us? That poor boy hasn't slept in a week...Because all you care about is becoming Alice...I'm going to go help him!" _

Suiseseki stood up from the table and ran up to Jun's room; slowly she opened the door and poked her head inside the room, to see Jun sitting on his bed staring out the window.

"_Ah...J...Jun-kun...Could I come in?"_

Jun nodded, turning his head a bit, _"Of course Suiseseki."_

Suiseseki smiled and made her way into the room, she stood in front of the bed and looked up at Jun; he turned around and picked her up, Suiseseki giggled a little, as he sat her down next to him, and he went back to staring out the window.

"_Jun-kun, what's the matter? Why wouldn't you tell Shinku the possibility?" _

"_Well... Suiseseki... If this possibility is real, I don't want Shinku to become Alice."_

Suiseseki's eyes widened and she put her small hand on top of Jun's,

"_Jun-kun...Tell me what it is..."_

Jun sighed heavily, and picked up the book that was next to him.

"_I'll read you the passage..."_

"**Though, the most proper way to become the perfect doll, "_Alice_" is to battle for the Roza Mystica, there is another way. If the Rozen Maiden in question has the possibility of finding true love within a human host, the host in question, being her Medium, she will be able to become _Alice _for her love, changing her from a doll, to a human being..."**

Suiseseki's eyes were wide, and she thought to herself, **_"Is this why Jun's been looking at me so often lately?" _**

"_Jun-kun...Which of us do you want to become Alice?"_

Jun blushed a deep crimson and shook his head,

"_I...I don't know..."_

Suiseseki climbed into his lap and sat down, she looked into his eyes, her red and green eyes seemed kinder than ever now. She set her small hand on the side of his face and tilted her head.

"_Who is it Jun?"_

Jun sighed heavily and frowned,

"_This is going to sound selfish of me...But even though I met Shinku first...I want you to become Alice...Suiseseki..."_

Suiseseki's cheeks came to be nearly as red as Jun's; she looked down at her hands for a moment and then looked at Jun.

"_Jun...-Kun... Do you mean that? Do you really mean that?"_

Jun nodded and choked out the words

"_Yes...S...Suiseseki...I do."_

For a while, there was a long silence. Jun still stared out the window, and Suiseseki still sat on his lap, staring at her hands when a voice came up the stairs,

"_Both of you get down here right now! Kun-Kun is on!"_

Jun looked at Suiseseki and shook her lightly, out of her daze,

"_Don't you want to go watch Detective Kun-Kun?"_

Suiseseki shook her head, _"Not today Jun...I just want to stay here with you..."_

Jun leaned back against his pillows and hugged Suiseseki gently; she hugged him back and looked up into his eyes with a smile.


End file.
